1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to an open-ended spin tool, and more particularly to an open-ended spin tool with actuatable components.
2. Description of Background
Nuts and bolts, particularly nuts and bolts that must be screwed onto or off of a threaded instrument in a confined space, can be difficult to manipulate by hand or with standard pliers/wrenches, and the process of manipulation can be time consuming. This is because the confined spaces in which these nuts and bolts reside may not offer enough area to rotate or conveniently rotate the pliers/wrench used to screw/unscrew the nut or bolt. Thus, a tool that will allow a user to more easily and efficiently screw or unscrew a nut or a bolt onto or off of a threaded instrument is desired.